Losses and Victories
by lovleydarkness
Summary: When people calls Dominique bitter, they don't think, or care, about all the things she has lost. All things that has been stolen from her by her own sister. Relativity long One-short. Warnings inside


A/N Hi there! This is my firs story ever published. And it's about Dominique Weasley. Enjoy!

WARNINGS! Contains brief mention of selfharm, and implied suicide.

Losses and victories

Sometimes we win, other times we lose. You'd think everybody had about the same amount of losses and victories, right? But there's one person that knows that, that is not true.

Dominique Weasley-Delacour

Nowadays, people call her bitter, saying that she's way to sarcastic for her own good. That she should try to be positive sometimes. But ofcourse, there's a reason for her behavior, her cutting sarcasm and skyhigh walls. But no one ever bothers to dig deep enough to find it.

This is the reason:

When Dominique was six years old, she decides that sitting inside, being a "proper girl", was nothing for her. She much preferred being outside, playing Quiddich with her cousins, feeling the wind in her hair and the dirt under her nails. So, she told her mother that. That day, she lost her mother.

When she was nine, Victorie went to Hogwarts, she was in tears when Vic left, hugging her close, hearing her whisper in your ear that she would write, and that she'd be back soon. Still crying she ran along with the train, waving, until she couldn't see the train anymore. But she didn't get any letters, even though she sat by her window for hours, waiting for an owl to show up, no one ever came. When Victorie came home for Christmas, she had changed. Now, she was mean to Dom, saying that no boy would want a tomboy like her, and that she was ashamed to be her sister. That Christmas, Dominique lost her sister.

When Dominique was eleven, she was sorted into Slytherin. That day, she lost a father, but a few weeks later, she won a friend. But she lost most of her cousins, because the friend, was Scorpius Malfoy.

When Dominique was 13, she lost her beloved grandmother. She was killed by some ex-death eaters in the Diagon Alley. But she won another friend, her cousin, Molly Weasley.

When she was 14, Scorpius fell head over heels in love with her cousin, Rose Weasley. Rose, being one of Victories most loyal followers, made him choose. And he chose Rose. She could remember him telling her how sorry he was, but that he couldn't help who he fell in love with. She remembers turning away from him to hide her tears, and telling him to leave, and how he did, even though she'd secretly hoped he'd stay. That year, she lost her best friend. Accually, she lost most of her other Slytherin friends as well, they all chose Scorpius over her. And even though it hurt her, she couldn't blame them. Who would choose her, she was after all, just Dominique.

In Dom's fifth year, Victorie started gaining ever more followers. One by one, she made every single person in their huge family turn their backs to her. That year, Dom lost the only friend she had left, Molly. But! She still had her faithful brother Louis, and even though what they had wasn't really friendship, she still loved him. He was her brother, and he loved her too.

You've probably noticed by now that Dominique has a lot more losses than victories, but, this is not the end, she still has more to lose.

During the summer after she lost Molly, Dom changed. Her long, silveryblond hair, the only thing she shared with Vic, was colored ink black. She didn't cut it though, it was still long, but now, you couldn't see the telltale sign that connected her to Victorie, and for that, she was thankful. She didn't get any percings, but she started wearing bloody read lipstick, no other makeup though, and the got a tattoo. Just three words one her left forearm, the one covered with lines of scars. "Nothing gold stays". She stayed mostly to herself, but sometimes she was with Louis too, he was what kept her sane. But Vic just had to go destroy her life, yet again. Vic started being really mean to Louis, and after just one week, he bent to the pressure, and abandoned Dom. When that happened, Dom locked herself in her room for three days, not eating nor talking to anyone. The only thing she could think about was how that had happened. She had never done anything against Vic. The only thing she ever did was love her. When she finally came out, no one asked her where she had been. Bitterly she wondered if they had even noticed that she was gone. When she realized that, that was probably true, she went back to her room and didn't come out for a week. But when she did, she was different, and she never became who she once was again.

When people now call Dom bitter, they don't know about all her losses, or simply, they just don't care. Because every time Dom lost something, a part of her heart was lost with it. And if you start losing by the age of six, maybe being bitter isn't so weird after all.

Because a loss hurts, no matter how big, or small. Imagen losing your parents, your siblings, your entire family, your friends, everything you ever love. Can you even do that? Even tough losing is bad in itself, there was one thing that made it so much harder, made it hurt so much more.

Victorie

For everything Dom had lost, Vic gained something. They were supposed to be sisters, love each other to the end of time, sadly for them, that's not the case. Now, one of them is extremely popular and loved, and the other one is bookend, brooked into a million of tiny pieces. All Dom can do now to be able to live through the day, is to hide behind lies and sarcasm. Every night when she falls asleep, she dreams about what could have happened if Victorie hadn't changed. Sure, her mother and grandmother would still be lost, maybe her father too, but what about the other, what about Scor?

The only thing Dom has yet to lose, is her life. Victorie would never take the directly from her, but that doesn't mean it won't be lost, soon. Because why live, when no one wants you, why live, when no one love you. They say that without love, life's nothing. So why should she live?

Some people wins, and gets to do everything. But Dominique Weasley lost her very last thing before she even graduated. The last thing she did in this life was praying to never ever have to go through the pain of living again.


End file.
